narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Akatsuki
|Zdjęcie=Akatsuki.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=暁 |Rōmaji=Akatsuki |Dosłowna polska=Brzask” lub „Prześwit |Kapitan=Yahiko, Nagato, Obito Uchiha, Shin Uchiha |Manga=141 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=81 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |Film=Naruto film: Droga do ninja |OVA=Wielki sportowy festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} była grupą shinobich, która istniała poza standardowym systemem ukrytych wiosek. W ciągu kilku dekad, Akatsuki przyjmowało różne formy i było prowadzone przez różne osoby. Choć przez każdą iterację było uważane za organizację przestępczą, każda z nich zamierzała uczynić świat lepszym miejscem za pomocą własnych myśli i środków. Każda iteracja Akatsuki posiadała kilka kryjówek na całym świecie, będące niedostępne dla oka obcych ze względu na ich oddalenie lub rozmaitych środków bezpieczeństwa, które ich chroniły. Historia Akatsuki Yahiko Akatsuki zostało oryginalnie założone przez Yahiko w czasie Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi wraz z jego przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa, Nagato i Konan. Zostając sierotami w trakcie Drugiej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, trójka założyła Akatsuki, aby zaprowadzić pokój w swoim rodzimym kraju i wiosce, Amegakure, która była często celem ataków i konfliktów ze strony innych krajów. Ich pragnienie zakończenia wojen przyciągnęło wielu ninja z Ame do ich szeregów, a z czasem, wieści o ich wyczynach zaczęły wypływać poza granice Amegakure. Wczesna sława Akatsuki była głównie zawdzięczana dzięki przywództwie Yahiko i jego naturalnej charyzmie, która utrzymywała organizację zjednoczoną i zmotywowaną do nieustawania przy swoim celu, pomimo wielu trudności z nim związanych. Yahiko, jednakże, widział siebie jedynie za mediatora dla Nagato, który był ostatecznym źródłem pokoju dla świata, dzięki swojemu Rinneganowi. Z czasem, sława Akatsuki zaczęła przyciągać niechcianą uwagę. Najpierw zwrócił się do nich Tobi, który twierdził, że jest Madarą Uchiha, oferując im swoje wsparcie w organizacji, a zwłaszcza względem Nagato. Yahiko był nieufny wobec Tobiego i odrzucił jego propozycję, choć Tobi twierdził, że Yahiko ostatecznie ją zaakceptował. Lider Ame, Hanzō, również zaczął obawiać się Akatsuki, uważając ich za zagrożenie swojej władzy, przekonanie, które zostało w anime potwierdzone przez Danzō Shimurę. Hanzō spotkał się z Akatsuki i zaoferował im pomoc w negocjacji pokojowej pomiędzy Konohagakure, Iwagakure i Sunagakure. Kiedy Yahiko, Nagato i Konan przybyli na spotkanie, zostali otoczeni przez podwładnych Hanzō oraz członków Korzenia Danzō, którzy wzięli Konan za zakładniczkę i zmusili Yahiko do popełnienia samobójstwa w zamian za jej życie. Rozjuszony śmiercią Yahiko, Nagato przywołał Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki i użył jej do wymordowania przeciwników, choć Hanzō udało się uciec. W anime, pozostali członkowie Akatsuki byli świadomi planu Hanzō, zamierzając zapewnić wsparcie Yahiko oraz reszcie. Jednakże, zostali zatrzymani przez Tobiego, który wymordował ich wszystkich. Akatsuki Nagato Umierający Yahiko powierzył wolę zaprowadzenia pokoju Nagato. Nagato, utrapiony śmiercią przyjaciela, zaczął wierzyć, że świat nigdy nie przystanie na zawarcie pokoju, uważając, że poprzednie pacyfistyczne metody jego zaprowadzenia były bezcelowe. Wywnioskował też, że jedynym sposobem na to byłoby wywołanie stałej wojny, aby ludzkość doświadczyła tak katastroficznych zgonów i destrukcji, że już nigdy nie przyszłoby na myśl ponowne wywołanie jakiegokolwiek konfliktu. Zamierzając stać się tym, który zademonstruje światu ten horror i cierpienie, Nagato zaczął używać aliasu "Pain" i utworzył Sześć Ścieżek Paina, do której zintegrował zwłoki Yahiko, aby mógł symbolicznie kontynuować przywództwo nad organizacją. Nagato odszukał także Obito, pod aliasem Madary Uchiha i zaakceptował jego wcześniejszą ofertę wsparcia, którą świadczył w sekrecie. Po Trzeciej Światowej Wojnie Shinobi, Akatsuki rozpoczęło rekrutację poszukiwanych ninja rangi S, a ich trudne do pogodzenia osobowości i aspiracje zjednoczyły się poza utrzymywanym obiektywem dominacji nad światem Nagato; to często przeradzało się w pewien poziom przymusu, jakiego przykładowo doświadczył Deidara. Kiedy Akatsuki zrekrutowało docelową liczbę dziesięciu członków, organizacja zaczęła postępować zgodnie z planem składającym się z trzech etapów, aby osiągnąć wyznaczony cel: # Zdobycie wystarczających środków na wsparcie organizacji. # Zapewnienie najemnych usług według dość konkurencyjnej stawki, używając pieniędzy zdobytych podczas pierwszego etapu w celu wyrównania kosztów. To uczyni kraje coraz bardziej zależnymi od usług Akatsuki, osaczy cały market dla misji shinobi i ewentualnie doprowadzi wszystkie wioski shinobi do bankructwa, ponieważ nie będą w stanie konkurować z cenami Akatsuki. Poprzez schwytanie i strategiczne rozmieszczenie ogoniastych bestii, Akatsuki jest w stanie szybko rozpocząć i następnie stłumić wojny, tym samym przyśpieszając cały proces. # Kiedy wszystkie inne siły shinobi zostaną rozwiązane, Akatsuki będzie w stanie szybko podbić wszystkie kraje na świecie. Wczesne lata Akatsuki Nagato były bardzo sukcesywne, gdyż ukryte wioski coraz częściej zatrudniały organizację do walki w wojnach i dokonywania zamachów, w których nie miały ochoty brać udziału, a zwłaszcza w czasach pokoju. Czwarty Raikage twierdził, że tylko Kumogakure nigdy nie zatrudniło Akatsuki podczas, gdy w szczególności Trzeci Tsuchikage stał się ich stałym klientem. Pomimo bycia tak popularną i sukcesywną grupą, Akatsuki stanowiło zagadkę dla ludzi spoza jej szeregów, z wieloma (niepoprawnie) uważającymi, że jakoby działają oni poza Kirigakure. Akatsuki doświadczyło pewnych problemów w gronie swoich członków na przełomie lat: Kakuzu regularnie zabijał swoich partnerów w przepływie wściekłości i kradł ich serca dla swoich Jiongu; jedynie połączenie z nieśmiertelnym Hidanem powstrzymało go od kontynuowania tej czynności. Orochimaru usiłował ukraść ciało Itachiego Uchihy po dołączeniu do organizacji i kiedy jego plan zakończył się porażką, został zmuszony do ucieczki. Pomimo tego, Akatsuki było w stanie rozpocząć pracę nad schwytaniem ogoniastych bestii. Misja Akatsuki aby schwytać ogoniaste bestie stopniowo zaczęła wynosić organizację z cieni świata i w zamian, wywołała rosnący sprzeciw ze strony ukrytych wiosek. Po tym jak Deidara schwytał Jednoogoniastego, Sasori został zabity w walce z siłami Konohy i Suny, które zostały wysłane na ratunek jinchūrikijinchūrikiJednoogoniastego. Obito skorzystał z tej wolnej pozycji i postanowił oficjalnie dołączyć do organizacji jako "Tobi" i pomóc w schwytaniu Trójogoniastego. W tym samym czasie, Hidan i Kakuzu schwytali Dwuogoniastego, lecz potem oboje zostali pokonani w niepowiązanych konfrontacjach z Nijū Shōtai z Konohy. Kisame Hoshigaki zdobył później Czteroogoniastego, po tym jak Deidara i Itachi zginęli w odosobnionych walkach z Sasuke Uchihą. Z powodu kurczącej się liczby członków, Tobi wywierał presję na Nagato, aby ten przyjął bardziej aktywną rolę w schwytaniu ogoniastych bestii. W anime, on i Konan zostali po raz pierwszy wysłani w celu schwytania Sześcioogoniastego, który został schwytany nieco wcześniej w mandze. Po tym wszystkim zostali wysłani do Konohy w celu schwytania Dziewięcioogoniastego i w wyniku przeprowadzonego Ataku Paina, wioska została kompletnie zniszczona. Kiedy nareszcie udało mu się zlokalizować jinchūriki Dziewięcioogoniastego, Naruto Uzumakiego, Nagato zaczął mieć wątpliwości co do kwestii kierunku organizacji, którego podjął się od czasów śmierci Yahiko. Po tym jak Sześć Ścieżek Paina zostały pokonane, Naruto przekonał go, że pokój bez rozlewu krwi jest warty realizacji, nieważne jak niemożliwe się to wydaje. Aby naprawić wszystkie swoje błędy, Nagato poświęcił własne życie, aby móc wskrzesić wszystkich mieszkańców wioski, którzy stracili życie w wyniku jego ataku, wykorzystując swój ostatni oddech w celu przekonania Naruto do osiągnięcia pokoju, którego on nigdy nie był w stanie osiągnąć. Wraz z utratą Yahiko i Nagato, Konan postanowiła opuścić Akatsuki. Akatsuki Tobiego Tobi napotkał Akatsuki w celu zbliżenia się do Nagato, którego Rinnegan był potrzebny do ukończenia Planu Księżycowe Oko. Na przestrzeni lat pozostawał w cieniu, pozwalając Nagato na ukazywanie się światu jako lider Akatsuki podczas, gdy Obito manipulował nim w celu osiągnięcia własnych celów, w szczególności do schwytania wszystkich dziewięciu ogoniastych bestii, aby w ten w sposób przywrócić do życia Dziesięcioogoniastego i użyć go do rzucenia na świat Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi, kończąc tym samym wszelkie panujące konflikty. Obito śledził Plan Księżycowe Oko pod wskazówkami prawdziwego Madary Uchihy, którego tożsamość przyjął Obito po śmierci Madary. Madara miał intencję w Obito, aby Nagato wskrzesił go w ostatnich etapach planu, choć Obito nie miał żadnych planów w kwestii wsparcia tej opcji i zamierzył użyć Nagato w celu wskrzeszenia samego siebie na wszelki wypadek. Jednakże, ten wykręt nie powiódł się, gdyż Nagato zdradził Obito i użył techniki Rinne Tensei no Jutsu do wskrzeszenia wszystkich ludzi, których pozbawił życia w czasie inwazji na Konohę. Nawet przed śmiercią Nagato, Obito przyjął rosnącą rolę w aktywnościach Akatsuki, w dużej mierze z powodu śmierci Itachiego Uchihy. Ujawnił się Kisame, z którym współpracował w czasach ich pobytu w Kirigakure i był szczęśliwy móc ponownie z nim kolaborować. Przekonał także Sasuke Uchihę i jego drużynę, Take, do dołączenia w szeregi Akatsuki, sojusz, który Obito uznawał za warty utraty wszystkich innych członków Akatsuki. Kiedy Nagato udał się na poszukiwania Dziewięcioogoniastego, Obito wysłał Take po Ośmioogoniastego, ostatnią, pozostałą ogoniastą bestię. Choć Tace początkowo powodziło się, odkryli, że zostali oszukani przez jinchūriki Ośmioogoniastego, Killera B. Kiedy krótko po tym Zetsu poinformował o śmierci Nagato, Obito był głęboko poruszony tym niepowodzeniem, w szczególności zdradą Nagato i stał się bardziej zirytowany względem częstego krzyżowania jego planów przez Naruto. Wraz z osłabionymi szeregami organizacji oraz z Pięcioma Wielkimi Krajami Shinobi, które w końcu zaczęły się mobilizować przeciwko Akatsuki, zarówno z powodu ataku na Konohę, jak i nieudanego porwania Killera B, Obito został zmuszony do podjęcia drastycznych środków. Najpierw wysłał Kisame, aby schwytał Killera B, a później Takę w celu zaatakowania Szczytu Pięciu Kage. Sasuke nie poradził sobie przeciwko Pięciu Kage tak jak pragnął tego Obito, gdyż miał nadzieje, iż będą na tyle osłabieni, iż zmusi ich do negocjacji. Zamiast tego, musiał spotkać się z nimi dyplomatycznie, prosząc ich o pomoc w celu ukończenia Planu Księżycowe Oko poprzez oddanie mu Ośmioogoniastego i Dziewięcioogoniastego. Kage odmówili, co skłoniło Obito do rozpętania do Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. W czasie przygotowań do wojny, Obito napotkał Kabuto Yakushiego, byłego podwładnego Sasoriego i Orochimaru. Kabuto zaoferował podniesienie sił walczących Akatsuki za pomocą techniki Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei i wskrzeszenie dawnych członków Akatsuki oraz wielu dawniej sławnych shinobi. Obito pozostawał niechętny tej propozycji, dopóki Kabuto nie posunął się do szantażu poprzez wskrzeszenie prawdziwego Madary Uchiha, którego imienia używał Obito w celu zastraszania ukrytych wiosek. Obito został zmuszony do zgody na ten plan. Następnie udał się do Amegakure, aby móc zabrać Rinnegan Nagato, zabijając Konan w trakcie. Ostatecznie dobiegły ich informacje o śmierci Kisame, lecz Kisame był najmniej zdolny do wysłania im sekretnych informacji, które umożliwiały Kabuto wzmocnienie Armię Białych Zetsu Obito. W ciągu dwóch dni wojny pomiędzy Akatsuki i Zjednoczonymi Siłami Shinobi, obie strony poniosły ciężkie straty, w tym nieudane porwanie Naruto i Killera B. Kiedy większość Białych Zetsu została pokonana, a Kabuto został zmuszony do przerwania techniki Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, Obito, nie mając już żadnych opcji do wyboru, przedwcześnie przywołał Dziesięcioogoniastego. Madara, któremu udało się uciec wpływowi Kabuto, stał się źródłem wsparcia, ostatecznie doprowadzając Obito do zostania jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego. Został pokonany przez Naruto Uzumakiego i Sasuke (który od tego momentu walczył przeciwko Akatsuki) przed wykonaniem Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi i w wyniku czego powstrzymany od zrealizowania Planu Księżycowe Oko. Wraz z pokonaniem Obito, plany Akatsuki oficjalnie dobiegły końca. Madara wytrwał, pieczętując Dziesięcioogoniastego i z powodzeniem wykonując Nieskończone Tsukuyomi. Po tym wszystkim, został zdradzony przez Czarnego Zetsu, który przeprowadzał intrygi przez wieki w celu przywrócenia do życia Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki, używając najpierw Madary, potem Obito i Akatsuki jako zwykłych marionetek do realizacji tego celu. Kaguya została przebudzona używając Madary jako medium, lecz z pomocą Obito, ona i Czarny Zetsu zostali pokonani przez Naruto i Sasuke, kończąc tym samym Nieskończone Tsukuyomi. Akatsuki Shina Pomimo pokonania Akatsuki w czasie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi oraz śmierci i destrukcji, którą spowodowali, ich metody zaprowadzenia pokoju pozostały atrakcyjne dla poszczególnych jednostek. Niektóre z nich, takie jak Sojusz Zbrojenny Ryūha i Gengo, nadal podtrzymywały cele Akatsuki w duchu. Około piętnaście lat po zakończeniu wojny, były obiekt testowy Orochimaru, Shin, doznał fascynacji na punkcie Itachiego i adoptował nazwisko Uchiha, jednocześnie planując pomszczenie Itachiego poprzez zabicie Sasuke. Dodatkowo, Shin posunął się na tyle daleko w celu adopcji imienia Akatsuki, iż zaczął wierzyć, że ich byłym celem nieskończonych wojen jest perfekcyjne i ewolucyjne narzędzie, które wypleni słabych i wzmocni siłę całej ludzkości. Utworzył Akatsuki z setką klonów samego siebie i zaczął planować wskrzeszenie Akatsuki. Plany Shina zaczęły ulegać komplikacjom po tym jak Siódmy Hokage stał się świadomy jego istnienia po spotkaniu Sasuke i klona. Shin użył drastycznych środków przeciwko Naruto i Sasuke, m.in. wysyłając swoje klony w celu nieudanego porwania córki Sasuke, Sarady Uchiha i siłą zabierając jego żonę, Sakurę. Wkrótce po tym, Shin został zdradzony i zabity przez swoje klony, które adekwatnie poddały się i odeszły do Sierocińca Konohagakure, kończąc jego nowe Akatsuki zanim doszczętnie się rozpoczęło. Ubiór Członkowie Akatsuki Nagato nosili długie, czarne płaszcze ze wzorem czerwonych chmur, czerwonym wszyciem po wewnętrznej stronie oraz wysokim, sięgającym do policzków kołnierzem; Tobi i członkowie Taki nosili podobne płaszcze, które różniły się jedynie tym, iż zamiast standardowego kołnierza posiadały szeroki kaptur. Czerwone chmury reprezentowały deszcz krwi, który spadł na Amegakure w czasie wojen i były postrzegane za symbol sprawiedliwości przez ich oryginalnych członków. Ów szaty były bardzo charakterystyczne, co pozwalało członkom Akatsuki na bycie zidentyfikowanym nawet z dużego dystansu. Choć płaszcze były standardową cechą za czasów kadencji Nagato (Konan kontynuowała noszenie płaszcza nawet po odejściu z organizacji), tak ich użytkowanie zostało zaprzestane w okresie przywództwa Obito: Kisame przestał go nosić w związku z okolicznościami sfałszowania własnej śmierci, Obito nie zmienił go do czasu, aż został prawie całkowicie zniszczony przez Konan i Zetsu zaprzestał nosić płaszcz po tym jak jego dwie części zaczęły pracować oddzielnie. W czasie próby przywrócenia organizacji przez Shina, był on jedynym członkiem, który nosił płaszcz, gdyż żaden z jego klonów nie miał go na sobie. Kolejnym trendem, który został zapoczątkowany za kadencji Nagato, było przekreślenie symbolu swojej wioski na ochraniaczu na czole, co symbolizowało zerwane więzy ze swoją byłą wioską, choć niektórzy członkowie w ogóle ich nie nosili. Każdy członek miał również pomalowane paznokcie u rąk i stóp (na różne kolory w anime). W czasie podróży, członkowie czasami nosili słomkowe kapelusze z małymi, zdobniczymi ornamentami i wstążkami zakrywającymi ich twarze, prawdopodobnie po to, aby nie zostać zauważonym przez społeczność, gdyż większość członków była kryminalistami rangi S. Pierścienie thumb|Prawidłowe pozycje członków organizacji.|left Za czasów przewodnictwa Nagato, każdy członek Akatsuki otrzymywał jeden z dziesięciu pierścieni, które były noszone na poszczególnych palcach. Oprócz widocznego oznaczenia członkostwa, pierścienie zdawały się posiadać pewną rolę w zapieczętowaniu ogoniastych bestii do Demonicznej Statui Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, wskazując, na których palcach statui powinni znajdować się członkowie. Pierścienie były wyjątkowo ważne i niezastąpione: kiedy Orochimaru odszedł z organizacji, zabrał swój pierścień ze sobą i z tego powodu, nigdy nie został oficjalnie zastąpiony; kiedy Deidara stracił rękę, na której miał pierścień, miał większe zainteresowanie w odzyskaniu pierścienia niż samej ręki; Zetsu i Tobi w szczególności poszukiwali pierścienia Sasoriego po jego śmierci, potrzebując go, aby Tobi był w stanie go zastąpić. Po przyjęciu władzy przez Tobiego, pierścienie nie były już dłużej istotne, gdyż po prostu pozbył się ich wraz ze swoim zniszczonym płaszczem po walce z Konan. Mimo to, dokładne znaczenie pierścieni nigdy nie zostało wyjaśnione. Pierścienie i ich kolejność wyglądają następująco: * Prawy kciuk: ; noszony przez Paina. Jest w kolorze fioletowo-szarym. * Prawy palec wskazujący: ; noszony przez Deidarę. Jest w kolorze morskim. *Prawy środkowy palec: ; noszony przez Konan. Jest w kolorze białym. *Prawy palec serdeczny: ; noszony przez Itachiego Uchihę. Jest w kolorze czerwonym. *Prawy mały palec: "znak dzika" (亥, gai); noszony przez Zetsu. Jest w kolorze zielonym. *Lewy mały palec: "niebo", "otchłań" (空, kū); noszony przez Orochimaru. Jest w kolorze szaroniebieskim. *Lewy palec serdeczny: ; noszony przez Jūzō Biwę (tylko w anime) i później przez Kisame Hoshigakiego. Jest w kolorze żółtym. *Lewy środkowy palec: ; noszony przez Kakuzu. Jest w kolorze ciemnozielonym. *Lewy palec wskazujący: ; noszony przez Partnera Kakuzu, a później przez Hidana. Jest w kolorze pomarańczowym. *Lewy kciuk: "klejnot", "piłka", oznacza również czarnego króla w grze shōgi (玉, gyoku); noszony przez Sasoriego, a później przez Tobiego. Jest w kolorze fioletowym. Osiem z dziesięciu znaków kanji na pierścieniach zostało zapożyczone z kuji-in, kolekcji dziewięciu póz dłoni używanych w medytacji. "Rei" Paina i "gai" Zetsu nie pochodzą z tego kuji-in. Jednakże, jedynym niewykorzystanym kuji-in jest kanji 玄 (pl. "tajemniczy"), który jest bardzo podobny do "gai" Zetsu, sugerując błąd. Może to być spójny błąd, jednakże, skoro kanji "gai" zostało użyte w każdym przykładzie ukazanego kanji na pierścieniu. Drużyny W czasach przewodnictwa Nagato, członkowie Akatsuki byli ugrupowani w dwuosobowych drużynach, których przydzielenie bazowało na postrzegane podobieństwa pomiędzy członkami (tak jak w przypadku Itachiego i Kisame) lub korzystnych połączeniach (tak jak w przypadku Hidana i Kakuzu). Choć kilka par dogadywało się ze sobą lepiej od pozostałych, tylko kilka zdawało się naprawdę lubić siebie nawzajem; w Sha no Sho ''zostało ujawnione, że członkowie zawsze sypiali w osobnych pokojach, gdy zdecydowali się zostawać w hotelach. Wrogość istniała nawet pomiędzy tymi członkami, którzy nie byli partnerami, choć rzadko poruszali ten problem na spotkaniach. Drużyny podróżowały po świecie realizując cele organizacji, jedynie zwołując się po byciu wezwanym przez Nagato, najczęściej w celu zapieczętowania ogoniastej bestii. Nagato & Konan * Cele: Sześciogoniasty (Pain, zapieczętowany, ''tylko w anime), Dziewięcioogniasty (Pain, niepowodzenie) Jako przyjaciele z dzieciństwa i wspólni członkowie oryginalnego Akatsuki, Nagato i Konan byli jedynymi członkami, którzy konsekwentnie się ze sobą dogadywali. Ponieważ, Nagato był liderem Akatsuki, Konan miała tendencje do bycia wobec niemu uległa, wykonując jego rozkazy nawet, gdy osobiście się z nimi nie zgadzała. W czasach przywództwa Nagato nad Amegakure, Konan pełniła rolę "anioła" swojego "boga", przekazując jego wolę mieszkańcom Ame. Prawdziwa tożsamość Nagato była utajniona przed resztą organizacji i w zamian, używał Ścieżki Devy jako swojego przedstawiciela. Czarny Zetsu & Biały Zetsu * Cele: brak Zetsu był wspólnikiem Tobiego, który pomógł mu w przekonaniu Nagato i na pozór, oficjalnie dołączył do Akatsuki na długo przed Tobim. Choć zazwyczaj zachowywał formę jednej osoby, Zetsu został stworzony z dwóch, oddzielnych osobowości: Białego Zetsu i Czarnego Zetsu. Ta dwójka czasami kłóciła się, lecz to nigdy nie ingerowało w ich obowiązki: szpiegowaniu, pozbywaniu się dowodów oraz przyjmowaniu zasobów. Zetsu był często jedynym członkiem Akatsuki, którego inni poznawali we własnej osobie, oprócz swoich partnerów. Zetsu najczęściej pomagał w przetransportowaniu jinchūriki do jednej z kryjówek Akatsuki w celu wydobycia z nich ogoniastej bestii. Orochimaru & Sasori * Cele: nieznane Orochimaru i Sasori byli jedną ze wcześniej utworzonych drużyn Akatsuki. Mało jest znane na temat ich czynów, lecz razem zdawali się być dość efektywni. Wydawali się również dogadywać na tyle dobrze, iż Orochimaru wiedział jak wygląda prawdziwe "ciało" Sasoriego pod jego standardowym pancerzem Hiruko, choć ich relacja ostatecznie pogorszyła się na tyle, iż oboje chcieli zmienić partnerów. Sasori żywił urazę względem Orochimaru po tym jak ten odszedł z Akatsuki i przyjął osobiste zainteresowanie jego czynami. Jūzō & Itachi Jūzō i Itachi współpracowali ze sobą bardzo dobrze, wykonując razem co najmniej trzy misje, w które zaliczały się zamach i sabotaż. Ta dwójka partnerów posiadała unikatowy system formacji, aby móc posiadać jak najlepszą synchronizację. Formacja A była używana kiedy shinobi atakował samodzielnie, używając jakiejkolwiek, preferowanej przez niego zdolności. Formacja B, w której Itachi otwierał atak za pomocą genjutsu lub shurikenjutsu podczas, gdy Jūzō zabijał sparaliżowanego shinobi za pomocą swojego miecza, a Formacja C była osobistą prośbą Jūzō, aby zostać zabitym przez Itachiego jeśli zostanie schwytany przez Kirigakure oraz Formacja D została zaproponowana przez Itachiego, lecz ostatecznie została odrzucona. Koniec końców, Jūzō został zabity przez Czwartego Mizukage w czasie próby zamachu dwóch członków Akatsuki przeciwko obywatelowi Kraju Wody i po ciężkim zranieniu Yagury, Itachi powierzył pozostałości miecza Kubikiribōchō do rąk swojego umierającego partnera, okazując szacunek poległemu towarzyszowi. Itachi & Kisame * Cele: Dziewięcioogoniasty (Itachi, niepowodzenie), Czteroogoniasty (Kisame, zapieczętowany), Ośmioogoniasty (Kisame, niepowodzenie) Kisame uważał, że ich partnerstwo było odpowiednie, gdyż oboje byli znani z zabicia swoich własnych rodaków. Pomimo konfliktowych osobowości, Itachi i Kisame dobrze się dogadywali: Kisame posiadał większe skłonności do przemocy, lecz zawsze słuchał instrukcji Itachiego, nawet, gdy ten odsądził mu możliwość zabicia kogoś. Kisame był smutny, gdy dowiedział się o śmierci Itachiego, a Itachi po wskrzeszeniu, wyraził poniekąd żal po odkryciu śmierci Kisame. Sasori & Deidara * Cele: Jednoogoniasty (Deidara, zapieczętowany) Deidara został siłą zrekrutowany do organizacji (z pomocą Itachiego), aby zastąpić Orochimaru jako partner Sasoriego. Każdy z nich uważał siebie za artystę, choć mieli niewielki respekt w stosunku do wzajemnych form sztuki: Sasori wierzył, że sztuka jest wieczna w postaci marionetki, a Deidara uważał, że sztuka jest przelotna, w formie eksplozji. Deidara żywił poniekąd szacunek względem Sasoriego, gdyż był bardziej doświadczony i okazał wielkie rozczarowanie po jego śmierci. Kakuzu & Hidan * Cele: Siedmioogoniasty (Kakuzu, zapieczętowany, tylko w anime), Dwuogoniasty (Hidan, zapieczętowany) Po tym jak Kakuzu zabił w przypływie gniewu wszystkich swoich byłych partnerów, został przydzielony do pary z Hidanem, nieśmiertelnikiem, którego nie mógł zabić. Podczas, gdy inne drużyny miały chociaż jeden moment wzajemnej współpracy, tak Hidan i Kakuzu aktywnie nienawidzili siebie nawzajem: Hidan wierzył, że obsesja Kakuzu na punkcie pieniędzy jest świętokradcza, a Kakuzu desperacko chciał zabić Hidana, ponieważ jego nawyki często marnowały jego cenny czas. Pomimo tego, ta dwójka była prawdopodobnie najbardziej efektywną drużyną Akatsuki, różnie określaną jako lub . Kiedy Hidan został rozczłonkowany, Kakuzu zszył z powrotem jego części ciała. Kakuzu mógł także odpalać masowe ataki bez obaw o zabicie Hidana w trakcie. Shikamaru Nara wierzył, że tak długo jak pracowali ze sobą, byli nie do powstrzymania. Deidara & Tobi * Cele: Trójogoniasty (Tobi, zapieczętowany) Kiedy Tobi zastąpił Sasoriego w Akatsuki, stał się również nowym partnerem Deidary. W personie, którą przywdziewał, Tobi regularnie irytował Deidarę, zarówno przez otwarty brak szacunku, jak i jawną ignorancję. Deidara usiłował zabić Tobiego kilka razy z powodu irytacji, lecz nigdy mu się to nie udało lub ustępował w trakcie. Deidara, będąc nieświadomym prawdziwej tożsamości Tobiego, przyjął go w rodzaju swojego ucznia, pouczając go o zwyczajach świata oraz jak odnieść sukces w Akatsuki. Deidara nawet wyraził pewną sympatię względem Tobiego pod koniec swojego życia, każąc mu udać się na bezpieczny dystans od jego Shī Fō, a następnie przepraszając za to co zakładał, że skończy się dla Tobiego śmiercią, tuż przed użyciem Shī Ō. Powiązania Oprócz głównych członków, Akatsuki posiadało powiązania w kilku krajach na całym świecie. Prawie każde z nich dotyczyły tylko jednego, określonego członka zamiast całej organizacji. * Amegakure - baza operacyjna Paina * Kirigakure - wioska dawniej kontrolowana przez Madarę, a później przez Obito * Yūra - podwładny Sasoriego * Mukade - podwładny Sasoriego * Funari - podwładny Kakuzu * Ginji - bankier Kakuzu * Kyōya - księgowy Kakuzu * Zangei - mistrz wymiany nagród Kakuzu * Taka - powiązana grupa * Kabuto Yakushi - szpieg Sasoriego, a później kolaborant z Obito * Madara Uchiha - kolaborant z Obito * Tobi - sojusznik Madary i Obito Ciekawostki * Akatsuki (暁) pisane jako "Aka Tsuki" (赤月), oznacza "czerwony księżyc". * W Naruto film: Droga do ninja, Akatsuki w Świecie Genjutsu jest powszechnie znaną grupą kupców. * W Sha no Sho, Masashi Kishimoto stwierdził, iż oficjalnie planował, aby Akatsuki było grupą potworów bez żadnych ludzkich cech. * W anime, po zapieczętowaniu Dwuogoniastego, Pain powiedział, że pozostały do zapieczętowania cztery ogoniaste bestie. Później w anime, po tym jak Taka połączyła siły z Akatsuki, Kisame stwierdził, że pozostały trzy bestie. Dzięki temu pozwoliło to na rozpoczęcie historii poświęconej schwytaniu Sześcioogoniastego. * W mandze, Trójogoniasty został zapieczętowany tuż przed Dwuogoniastym. W anime, schwytanie Trójogoniastego posiadało własną historię, co sprawiło, że został on zapieczętowany po Dwuogoniastym. * Cała trójka ocalałych z Upadku Klanu Uchiha, ostatecznie współpracowała z Akatsuki. * W anime, w śnie Mugen Tsukuyomi Tsunade, cel Akatsuki jest zupełnie inny, gdyż nie poszukują ogoniastych bestii, aby zawładnąć światem. Członkiem za kurtyną nie jest Obito, lecz Sasori i to on przyjmuje władzę nad organizacją po dezercji Nagato. Motywy Sasoriego również różnią się od tych należących do Obito. Źródła en:Akatsuki